Momiji's Sister
by iluvuall
Summary: Maya MoMoMegi's sister  is moving in with Shigura and the others. But why?
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night and everyone in the Soma house was getting ready for bed when they heard a knock on the door. Shigura opened the door and saw Maya at the door. She was MoMegi's sister. She was quiet, shy, and really sensative but super sweet.

Shigura: Oh Maya, so nice to see you!

Maya smiled and Shigura let her in. Kyo ran down and went to Shigura.

Kyo: (To Shigura)Who's at the … What's she doing here!

Then Toru came down and saw everyone gathered at the door.

Toru: Hi guys uh Who's she?

Shigura : This is Maya she's Momegi's sister

Yuki heard all the noise and came down

Yuki: Oh hi Maya

Finally Maya decided to speak!

Maya: Hi uhh Can I ummm well stay here?

Kyo's face turned bright red with rage

Kyo: Why the hell are we gonna let her stay here! We have enough people living in this damn house already!

Maya started to silently sob

Shigura put his hand on Maya's shoulder

Shigura: Of course you can stay here, but don't let Kyo bother you.

Maya showed a small smile

Toru: I'll get a room ready for her. It would be fun to have her here.

Yuki walked over to Maya

Yuki: Are you hungry? We can get you something to eat.

Maya: No thanks

Toru took Maya's hand.

Toru: come on lets get your room ready.

They went upstairs

Shigura: lets all go to bed now. It's getting late


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning and they had school. Everyone had just woken up and Toru came into Maya's room.

Toru: Hi we have school today. Here's your uniform. Don't worry I will help and show you around it will be fun.

Maya looked at Toru with a scared look on her face.

Maya: School? But….

Toru: Don't worry you're gonn have fun

Maya;(in really quiet voice) : Okay…

When they arrived at school the student body president came up to them

Mikito: Excuse me missssss

Kyo looked like he was ready to kill him

Mikito: New girl!

Maya: huh

MIkito: You can not have your hair that long!

Her hair was parted to the side and was super long

Maya felt like crying but she wanted to be brave so she was trying to hold it back

Kyo: leave her alone you damn fool!

Okay at the point Maya knew that she couldn't hold back. She started to silently cry and Yuki and Toru were comforting her. Kyo attacked Mikito. He was swearing at him and attacking him

MIkito: Fine she can have her like that.(in a scared voice)

He walked away

Kyo: I sure taught him a lesson.(laughs he turned to maya) are you ok?

Maya nodded. She was glad she had Kyo to protect her

Since Maya transforms into an animal that's not apart of the Chinese ziodic, she transforms when someone from the opposite sex hugs her(just like the others) and when she gets sick.

When they got home from school, Shigura embraced them

Shigura: HI! How was school

Kyo: Why the hell do you care!

Shigura: So im guessing it wasn't good?  
>Yuki: Exactly<p>

During dinner Maya wasn't eating

Shigura: Are you feeling ok Maya you're not eating and Toru is the best cook ever

Maya: no

Then, she transformed into a Chinchilla. It was soo cute

Maya: uh oh

Toru : That's what animal she is. It's so cute but wait it's not one of the ziodic animals.

Shigura: She's like Kyo, cursed with a different animal

Toru picked Maya up and started petting and hugging her and Maya started blushing. Noone has ever done anything that nice to her.

Shigura: lets let her rest. You see Toru Maya transforms when someone from the opposite sex hugs her and when she's sick.

Toru: Okay! I'll take her up. Comeone Maya

Toru and Maya went upstairs

Yuki: I don't mind having her here but why is she here?

Shigura: She didn't want to tell anyone else. She told me that that akito was beating her again so she ran here.

Kyo: why the hell does Akito hate her so much?

Shigura: no one knows but no one can question him…..


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning everyone insisted on Maya staying home from school but she insisted she was fine. Ever since she was living with them she talked more and became more confident.

They were walking to school

Toru: Maya are you liking school

Kyo: who the hell would like school!

Maya: It's getting better. I'm actually making friends it's exciting

Toru: See I knew you liked it

Everyone now saw why Maya was so shy before. With Akito beating her it can bring anyones self estine down

On the way back from school, Maya was bring some friends home their names were Lisa and Maru

Lisa: I can't wait to see your house I'm so exciteddd

Maru: yeah it must be awesome

Maya: it's not like a mansion or anything

They all laughed

When everyone got home Shigura greeted them as always.

Shigura: Hi how was….. o I see you brought friends Maya

He was acting nice and calm but in his head he was thinking highschool girls highschool girls

They stayed for dinner and everyone had fun

Later Toru and Maya were talking

Toru: You transform into the cutest animal

Maya: I never thought of it as cute

Toru: When I was younger I always wanted a chinchilla. I would tell my mom how cute they are and she would show me many pictures of them but when she died I missed that.

Maya: When did your mom die?

Toru: Last year

Maya was so shocked she could have never guessed that anything like that could have happened to Toru. She always seemed so happy. When Akito was beating her she become really depressed.

Maya: I don't want to be nosy or anything but how can you be so happy when your mom died not so long ago.

Toru: I guess it's because I have all these friends to support me

Maya: That's probably why…. O nevermind

Toru: Tell me

Maya looked away from Toru

Maya: Well at the mainhouse Akito can be really mean. He's been beating me and it made me feel really bad, so I came here. Eversince I lived here I have been feeling better about myself.

Toru: O my I can't imagine Akito beating you . you're just so sweet

Maya: He always had a reason to I guess. Once he said he did it because I didn't eat enough for dinner or some other stupid reason.

Toru: Do you think you will ever have to face him?

Maya: I Never thought about that but I sure hope not.

Toru: it's getting late. Lets get to bed.

Maya: ok

The next day Momiji ran inside and ran right into shigure.

Shigure: Momiji what a nice surprise!

Momiji: Do you know where Maya is? She hasn't been at the shoma house for the last few days, everone is so worried

Shigure: relax Momiji, She's staying here

Momiji: Thank goodness

Maya came walking downstairs and embraced Momiji

Maya: Momiji it's so nice to see you

Momiji: Why did you just leave? I was so worried, everyone was.

Maya: sorry I had to come here. It's Akito…..

Momiji: I understand but I'm so glad to know that you are safe.

Toru, Kyo, and Yuki came down

Kyo: What the hell is he doing here!

Toru: Momiji walk to school with us today. We can talk on the way there.

Momiji: Yah!

Kyo(mumbling): great.

When they got to school, everyone went to their classes and Maya was alone at her locker. When some kid came up to her

Kid: Hey you!

Maya: what?

Kid: What the hell is in that hollow skull of yours! When someone as hot as me talks to you, you don't talk with attitude!  
>The gang was walking up and saw this. They were about to step it when Maya started standing up for herself. This was the first time anyone saw this side of her.<p>

Maya: Get the hell away from me!

She was yelling. She never yells

Kid: What would you do if I don't? huh you're all talk and no action.

Kyo had enough of this. He had to step in. He ran over.

Kyo: Stop bothering her!

Maya: Kyo I can handle this.

Kid: I'd love to see that

Maya punched him in the face many times. She beat the hell out of him. His nose was probably broken. He ran away

Kyo: wow when you said you could handle this you really meant it

Maya had a proud smile on her face

Maya: well I said that for a reason but thanks for trying to help me

Kyo: No problem

Now Toru and Yuki were standing there dumbfounded

Momiji ran up to Maya

Momiji: That was amazinggg I had no idea you were strong. Show me yo moves sometime please please please

Maya giggled

Maya: We'll see

Momiji: yah! I'm gonna learn to fight woo hoo

Kyo: you little brat she said maybe! Don't you know what that means

Momiji burst into tears

Momiji: Kyo was mean to me! Kyo was mean to me!

Maya knelt down in front of Momiji

Maya: It's ok you will learn someday just relax

Momiji stopped crying and started smiling and singing _I'm gonna learn to fight I'm gonna learn to fight_

When they got back to the house Maya went to Toru

Maya: Hey do you mind if I made dinner tonight? I have a recipe that I've always wanted to make but they never let me make it at the shoma house.

Toru: Sure but if you need any help just call for me!

Maya: Alright thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Maya: Dinner time!

Kyo ran to the table

Kyo: Food! Wait …. Usually Toru calls us for dinner. Did you help her or something

Maya: No I made dinner

Kyo: Great o well as long as it's edable. It is edable right?

Maya laughed

Maya: Of course!

Now at that point everyone was at the table

Shigure: what a nice surprise I'm sure it's gonna be really good

Yuki: This is really good

Later that night Toru was going to thank Maya for her cooking. It was a full moon out it looked so pretty. Toru knocked on the door to Maya's room.

Maya: uh who is it?

Toru: It's me Toru. I just wanted to thank you for cooking it was really good. Can I come in?

Maya: uhh Sorry I'm tired I'm going to bed early. I'll uh see you in the morning

Toru: Uh ok goodnight!

Toru came downstairs. She wanted to talk to Shigure. She thought there was nothing she didn't know about the curse or something. Because Maya never acted like this. She saw Shigure eating what was left of the dinner.

Toru: Shigure can I talk to you?

Shigure: Of course What's up?

Toru: It's about Maya. I went upstairs to thank her for the dinner but she wouldn't let me in her room. She said she was tired and was going to bed early. But she always lets me in, even to say goodnight. I'm wandering, Is there something about the curse that I don't know?

Shigure got nervious, If Toru found out then he didn't think Toru would stay here. At everyone full moon, Maya transforms into a beast. It's ugly

Shigure: o nothing. She worked hard on dinner. It's her first time making dinner it probably tired her out.

Toru: I guess you're right. Speaking of tired, I'm suddenly really tired. I'm gonna hit the hey goodnight

Shigure: goodnight Toru

Phew Shigure was scared she would find out or unleast suspect something thank god she didn't

On her way up, Toru peaked Into Maya's room. She thought there was more to it then being tired. When she looked in the whole door swung open. She starred at Maya in beast form. Maya looked over and saw Toru and screamed.

Shigure ran upstairs and came in Maya's room

Shigure: Toru…. Every full moon Maya transforms into well this

Toru ran downstairs and went on the roof she didn't know what else to do. Kyo sat next to her

Kyo: I heard you saw Maya's true form

Toru: uh hu.

Kyo: it's not as bad as you think. I mean it's only on a full moon and it only last for til Four in the morning.

Toru: I guesss but I never thought…

Kyo: that it would be like that. Well it comes with the chinchilla. But think about it I doubt she likes it. She could never go to a friends house or somewhere public on a full moon. It would suck.

Toru: yea….

Kyo: Come on lets go inside. It's getting cold out. You don't want to get sick.

Toru: alright

They walked in the house and Toru went to Maya's room to find Maya sobbing on her bed.

Toru: Hi

Maya looked up

Maya: Hi look I know you must be freaked out but I'm sorry

Toru: it's not your fault. You know that right?

Maya: of course but I'm just ashamed of it

Toru: you're animal is a cute chinchilla. I guess there had to be something about you that's not cute but I wouldn't be ashamed of it. It's who you are and I would be proud of it.

Maya: Thanks Toru

Maya and Toru hugged

Maya: well I guess this problem is out of the way but I still don't know what to do about Akito. I mean I can't stay here forever.

Toru: remember that day you stood up for yourself at school with that guy. Stand up for yourself in front of Akito. I mean don't go beating him up or swearing at him but talk to him. Tell him how you feel.

Maya: you think?

Toru: no, I know for sure it will work.

Maya: okay! I'll leave tomorrow and talk to him.

Toru: I'm gonna miss you

Maya: I'll miss you too and to think to find the answer to my problem with Akito, you had to see me like this.

Maya and Toru hugged again

Maya: okay now I'm really tired

Toru: yea me too. Lets get to bed you're gonna need the energy for tomorrow

Maya: goodnight Toru

Toru: goodnight

The next morning, Maya is getting ready to leave. Kyo goes up to Maya.

Kyo: goodluck you're gonna need it

Maya: I'm gonna misss you

Shigure: I am sure that it will work out

Yuki: I hope it works out

Maya: me too

Toru embraces Maya

Toru: visit sometime

Maya: i promise

They hug

Everyone: bye

Maya: Bye guys

Maya walks into the distance….


End file.
